Conventionally, ester compounds have been known as components of cosmetic materials used in the manufacture of cosmetic products. These have been typically used as oil agents, etc. for cosmetic materials, as reported in, for example, Patent Document 1 wherein diester of saturated branched dihydric alcohols having a carbon number of 6-9 and neopentanoic acid is used as an oil agent for cosmetic materials (cosmetic products). Meanwhile, in the areas other than cosmetic materials, for example, an ester of tricyclo[5.2.1.02,6]decane-2-methylol is known as a fragrance (Patent Documents 2-4), and a compound having a structure of tricyclo[5.2.1.02,6]decane ester is known as a compound used in a thermosetting adhesive compositions (Patent Documents 5 and 6).